


Choosing Soulmate AU

by Icegreystray, overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I might write a poly one eventually, Maybe - Freeform, None of this is poly, Other, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: You were born into a Universe were soulmates were common place but they were dictated by your actions in life. If by the time you were 18, you met your soulmate and if you didn't have the same soulmate you were born with then a separation procedure would need to happen.This is 3 different stories with 3 different people, 3 different scenarios. Each more dangerous than the last.





	1. Mercy (Angela)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> so I've had this soulmate idea. Think Divergent in the choosing process BUT when you're born and up until the age of 18, every life decision you make, every outside force you encounter and experience, can change who your soulmate is. The thing is, you don't find out if you still have the same soulmate until the process at the age of 18 which is held in small seminars. When removing a soulmate it's a intense process of unbearable burning on both ends. The burning could possibly possibly kill one of the parties, or if there was a very deep connection, it could kill both parties leaving the new soulmate jaded and somewhat soulless. It’s a hard process because after knowing you love this one person who was meant to be your soulmate for the rest of your life, everything is ripped from you and you now have a new soulmate. As usual you’re not forced to be with the new soulmate but that leaves the unaccepted soulmates jaded too.  
> It’s also known that old money families built through traditions to shun and disown children who refuse to accept their new soulmates. Sometimes the families even shun their children when their soulmate changes on their 18th, it’s a tricky thing with old money and new money families. 
> 
> These were tricky but fun to write. Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/

You would say that you’d been fairly good your whole life up until this point, or rather you’d like to say you had. It really depended on what people’s definitions of ‘good’ were. You’d defended people in the school yard and when you were out and about with your friends, you’d tried to keep on top of your schooling, you’d been a good child and sibling to your parents and sibling.

You’d been good.

So why was this so nerve-wracking?

You were sitting in your seat, months after your 18th birthday. Hands shaking, lip caught between your teeth. You felt like you were going to be sick, the person next to you had been called up and were meeting their soulmate for the first time.

The blushes on both of their faces as well as their smiles said so much, said how happy they were.

You wanted that.

You looked down at the name on your wrist

_Angela_

Was written in soft cursive, the ‘A’s and the ‘g’ having a slight curled tail. You felt a flash of pity for the person who had your name in your hand writing on their-her?-wrist.

You froze, your blood turning cold as your name was called. You took a deep breath, got up and walked up the short steps to the podium where three people were waiting.

One of them was your teacher who gave you a soft reassuring smile and you felt your nerves settle slightly as you returned it.

The other two were two of the officials who ran these sort of seminars. One of them, the older man of the two held out his hand for your arm and you simply held it out to him. He got out a small scanner, scanned the name on your wrist and looked at the computer resting on the podium.

This was all for show, they’d done this the day before to make sure your soulmate had been brought there.

The next part was seeing if your name was on their wrist. If you were still their soulmate.

There was a minute of waiting but it stretched out for you, your eyes dropping to your feet. It started getting harder and harder to breath, according to your older sibling some people ended up needing to be brought off stage with their soulmate due to the panic.

You hoped you weren’t one of those people, they were always laughed at. You were so busy thinking, you missed someone walking up to you. Missed the concerned frown they sent you.

“Breathe, head between your knees and breathe” A female voice said, a hand going to your shoulder and you simply obeyed. Crouching and putting your head between your knees, it got instantly easier to breathe. The female voice was speaking to your teacher and seemed to get an answer she liked before a hand tilted your head up and you were struck speechless.

Mercy.

Mercy from Overwatch, a group you had idolized as a child was staring at you. Eyes darting around your face, You seemed to remember all at once that her first name was Angela and a blush flooded your cheeks.

A small appeared on her face and she simply helped you stand up and keeping you close, wrapped an arm around you and helped you down the stairs and towards one of the small rooms you’d seen on the way in.

“We’ll sit you down then we’ll talk” she said and you nodded.

Seemed like a good place to start this.


	2. Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo was banished by his family for not accepting his new soulmate and instead running away with you. You who he loved, his one and only soulmate. That's how he saw it. Your account and your future is below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> so I've had this soulmate idea. Think Divergent in the choosing process BUT when you're born and up until the age of 18, every life decision you make, every outside force you encounter and experience, can change who your soulmate is. The thing is, you don't find out if you still have the same soulmate until the process at the age of 18 which is held in small seminars. When removing a soulmate it's a intense process of unbearable burning on both ends. The burning could possibly possibly kill one of the parties, or if there was a very deep connection, it could kill both parties leaving the new soulmate jaded and somewhat soulless. It’s a hard process because after knowing you love this one person who was meant to be your soulmate for the rest of your life, everything is ripped from you and you now have a new soulmate. As usual you’re not forced to be with the new soulmate but that leaves the unaccepted soulmates jaded too.  
> It’s also known that old money families built through traditions to shun and disown children who refuse to accept their new soulmates. Sometimes the families even shun their children when their soulmate changes on their 18th, it’s a tricky thing with old money and new money families.
> 
> These were tricky but fun to write. Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/

You tried not to throw up watching this happen from the side-lines. Hanzo was standing there, giving a death glare to one of three people on stage who were trying to convince him that he had to go through with the transfer.

Your partner, your soulmate was of course being stubborn.

His new soulmate was standing in front of their chair, looking nervous and looking like they wanted to get involved but didn’t.

You almost felt bad for them.

Almost.

“I do not care what you or this-’ Hanzo paused to send the laptop on the table a slight glare-’machine says i am not going through with this. We have stood here for long enough and argued and i am tired of this.”

He turned and started walking down the stairs, the three people on the stage looking at each other helplessly. Normally if there was resistance the person would be grabbed and forced into it but he was Hanzo Shimada. No one wanted to even try . They weren’t willing to risk people over this.

With a look at you, he walked out of the seminar building and you quickly followed him. Ignoring the slight gasps from your parents that you heard as you passed them.

You quickly ran from the room, catching up to Hanzo. No one tried to stop you both as you left the building. You flagged down a taxi once you got to the main road, talking in quiet japanese to the man running it as you and Hanzo both sat in the back and he drove off.

For half of the journey there was silence before you turned and looked at Hanzo, looking him over and. . .thinking.

You couldn’t help but wonder what he’d done that could have changed who his soulmate was, he had gotten quiet since the death of his brother Genji but that couldn’t have been it. . .could it?

“Hanzo” You began, the words on the tip of your tongue but then he looked at you and you felt the words slip away at the tired look on his face and you simply shifted close to him. “Where are we going to go?”

“Wherever we need to” He replied, wrapping a tight arm around you that got tighter as he glared out the window “I am not losing you. . .i refuse to lose you as well”

You gave a small nod and rested your head on him, something he allowed due to the pitch black darkness of the cab’s backseat and slowly let yourself drift off to sleep. . .

{Years later}

You let out a quiet groan, reaching out and slamming your hand down on the alarm as it blared loudly. You sat up and stretched, groaning as some of your muscles cracked before slipping out of bed. Shivering as your feet touched the cold floor and you slipped your feet into the slippers your boyfriend had given you for Christmas last year before making your way out of the room.

The smell of green tea greeting you as well as the quiet hum from Zenyatta’s orbs, it seems that Hanzo had been roped into morning meditation with his brother and the fore-mentioned omnic.

You snuck past the open balcony door, smiling at the image of the three of them in deep meditation before you walked into the kitchen and poured yourself some-thankfully still hot-green tea.

You had been the on run for years after Hanzo and you had left that seminar, you had both taken everything from your shared apartment that Hanzo had promised you no one knew about and put your stuff into storage with cash.

It had still been there when you’d both gone back for it when Overwatch was recalled so you had been glad for that.

Hanzo had told you when he’d done and at first you’d been horrified and mad and it had taken you while to forgive him. . .it had taken him even longer to begin to forgive himself and even after all these years he still wasn’t there yet.

Having Genji around was helping, he was better after the recall. You were thankful for it. He didn’t get as many nightmares and you didn’t come home from your job during the late shifts to see him still awake as much anymore.

You let out a soft sigh, your body relaxing as you sat down and started sipping your tea. Basking in the morning quiet and the soft hum of the orbs as well as the quiet hiss that sometime’s happened from Genji.

Genji and Zenyatta’s soulmates were both nice enough and the three of you often hung out when your boyfriends were on missions, it wasn’t uncommon to see the 6 of you sitting and chatting during meals or to see you all training together.

You took another sip before looking over at the Shimada brothers and Zenyatta as they all slowly started to come out of their meditation. Zenyatta was the first to open his eyes and you smiled gave him a smile and a small ‘morning’ nod, a nod he returned before you got up and went back into the kitchen to make breakfast.


	3. McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The process hurt like hell. . .and after it you had ran, nothing tying you down to the place you'd once called home. You ended up with the Deadlock gang and that's how you'd met him:
> 
> Jesse McCree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> so I've had this soulmate idea. Think Divergent in the choosing process BUT when you're born and up until the age of 18, every life decision you make, every outside force you encounter and experience, can change who your soulmate is. The thing is, you don't find out if you still have the same soulmate until the process at the age of 18 which is held in small seminars. When removing a soulmate it's a intense process of unbearable burning on both ends. The burning could possibly possibly kill one of the parties, or if there was a very deep connection, it could kill both parties leaving the new soulmate jaded and somewhat soulless. It’s a hard process because after knowing you love this one person who was meant to be your soulmate for the rest of your life, everything is ripped from you and you now have a new soulmate. As usual you’re not forced to be with the new soulmate but that leaves the unaccepted soulmates jaded too.  
> It’s also known that old money families built through traditions to shun and disown children who refuse to accept their new soulmates. Sometimes the families even shun their children when their soulmate changes on their 18th, it’s a tricky thing with old money and new money families.
> 
> These were tricky but fun to write. Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/

You let out a scream, the pain making every nerve in your body freeze up. Oh it was horrible, you felt like dying would be less painful than this. You heard screams from the other side of the room and squeezed your eyes shut, sending silent apologies to your ex-soulmate. You hadn’t known them for very long but you cared for them. This wouldn’t hurt so much if you hadn’t.

Then it was over, you went limp against the bed they had you laying on. Breathing heavily. You were the first to move out of the two of you, you sat up slowly. Testing all of your limbs and drank down the water they gave you. You tried to listen as they explained to you what would happen next.

“A new name will appear on your wrist tomorrow, simply come to us and we’ll find them for you. It was be easy, quick and painless”

They continued on but you were trying hard not to throw up, your head spinning slightly but it eventually faded. You slowly got to your feet causing them to break off and you simply moved to where your stuff had been put after it had been taken off you, put everything back where it should be, slipped your jacket on and moved out of the room. Ignoring the protests of the doctors behind you.

You moved through the building, heading towards the exit which you slipped out of no problem. Using a large group of people as your means of escape.

About an hour later, you were leaning against the front door of your home. Hearing your parents talking in the main room. By now they would have been called and told that you’d gone through the removal process but god did you not want to deal with the yelling right now.

You snuck through the kitchen, going around your parents and hurried up the stairs. Going into your room behind you shut the door behind you. Moving as quickly but as quietly as you could, you started getting your bolt bag ready to go. No way in hell were you staying here.

You silently wondered if the Deadlock gang had been serious about their offer. They’d caught you hi-jacking a car and had offered you a spot if you needed one. You sure as hell needed one now.

It took you an hour to grab everything you needed, you’d been saving up the money from your odd jobs for awhile now and had sold things you hadn’t wanted so you had money to spend if you needed it. With your large gym bag packed, you snuck out the window bag in hand and quickly went to the family car. Picking the lock, you got in, worked your hot wiring magic and quickly drove off.

It wasn’t hard to get to Deadlock’s hide out since the next town was only 20 minutes drive away, you got your stuff out of the car after turning it off and started walking.

One of the members doing nightly patrols found you and thankfully it was the man who offered you a spot in the first place.

It took you less than a week to settle in. Two to get the hang of the rules and while it wasn’t the best, it was better than what you’d come from.

You’d taken to wearing a black band around your wrist with your new soulmate’s name on it and started going by a nickname. Just in case. You didn’t want anything to do with soulmates anymore so you just focused on you. Made a few friends then you met Jesse McCree.

He was a cocky son of a bitch but you had to admit, you liked him. In a ‘i want to jump his bones’ sort of way. It happened between the two of you once or twice and you both got close after that. Not quite relationship level but you started hanging out a lot, watched each other’s backs. That sort of thing. It suited you both perfectly fine, anyone else would say it was a matter of time before the two of you got together or before someone used one of you against the other.

Ironically, it was the second one.

Deadlock got into a bad fight with Blackwatch. You and Jesse stayed close and got captured together, it was hard for people to miss the way you two spoke with subtle glances and face gestures. Something that had obviously been brought up to this man if his hand gestures to you said anything.

You had been thrown into a strange interrogation room, you could see Jesse and some tall Spanish man talking on the other side of the glass separating the room. You and Jesse were in the same restraints only Jesse didn’t have a gun pointed at him.

You’d tried yelling but Jesse hadn’t heard you, soundproof glass apparently but you could tell by the quick glances at you that you were being used as a pawn against Jesse.

The Spanish man put his hand on Jesse’s shoulder and said something to him before walking out of the room. . .only for another man to walk in and you sneered.

It was hard to not know who he was. Jack Morrison. Overwatch’s leader and the UN’s golden boy. You hated him with a passion and so did Jesse.

You watched Morrison carefully as he spoke to Jesse, Jesse obviously throwing some of him more. . .inappropriate comebacks at this guy since he was quickly punched for it 

“LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE ASSHOLE!” You screamed, knowing they couldn’t hear you but it made you feel better.

Jack’s mouth started moving, his expression pissed off and you laughed when Jesse spat blood at him. Morrison turned and saw you smirking and he shot you a glare before stalking out of the room.

You glanced at the guy holding the gun to your head before looking back at Jesse who now had a bleeding lip, the two of you communicating as best you could before the Spanish man from before walked back into the room. He unlocked one of Jesse’s hands and gave him an ice pack that Jesse then held to his lip.

Whatever the man was saying to Jesse got his attention real quick and you saw Jesse’s signature smirk pull onto his face before all of a sudden there was audio on your end.

“-It’s obvious you don’t like Morrison, he said that you wouldn’t last 10 minutes in Blackwatch. Bet me 20 on it. You willing to prove him wrong? i’ll pay you double” The Spanish man said

“I am more than willing to prove that fucker wrong as long as my partner get’s to join too, they are real good at ‘jackin cars and are a mighty fine shot” Jesse said nodding his head to you and the man glanced at you before giving Jesse a nod

“Alright, your soulmate can come too. just get them something to cover your name on their wrist got it? That’ll paint a big target on your heads when shit gets hairy on missions and believe me. It will get hairy” He said, only half of the words processing in your mind.

You jiggled and managed to shift your wrist enough to see the name on your newly uncovered wrist, they’d taken your band off thinking you might have had something weapon like under it but it meant that in Jesse’s familiar scrawl was his name.

You let out a series of curses, not realizing that Jesse was looking at you, not realizing that the man was looking at Jesse who wasn’t hiding his surprise or happiness that you were his soulmate.

You looked up just in time to see the glass lift and feel the restraints fall off, you and Jesse bolting and meeting in the middle of the room, a mess of tight hugs and slight shaking on your end.

“I’m Gabriel Reyes and welcome to Blackwatch. You two better get talking, you have a lot to talk about i suspect” Gabriel Reyes said and you just swallowed heavily. This was not going to be fun for you.


End file.
